If Only They Knew
by Lady Darlings
Summary: Everyone thinks that she can't live without him. In true reality, it's he who can't live without her.


**If only they knew**

**Summary: Everyone thinks that she can't live without him. In true reality, it's he who can't live without her.**

**[Author's Note: **_oh gosh, first Victorious Fanfiction ever ! I have to admit that I think they're pretty OOC. Sorry ! I just couldn't help but write them (even though i have finals in two days) & yeah. (anyone watch their new video on The Slap? ) _

_i hope you enjoy & feedback would be great. Thank youuu _**]**

* * *

><p><em>Why does he put up with her?<br>He deserves better.  
>I don't even know why they're still together. <em>

He walks and he just hears. Hears the talk about them. Its okay, it's absolutely normal anyway. No one understands.

You see, everyone thinks that he's the one getting the worst end of the relationship – that its _she_ who can't live without him. That it's _he_ who puts up with her. In reality, it's really _he_ who can't live without her. _He_ who becomes nothing without her. _He_ needs her, like he needs air to just _breathe_.

* * *

><p>"… and Jade."<p>

He raises his eyebrows hearing his girlfriend's name being called by the new girl. His senses immediately notice her walking towards him from behind. (_because he's so in tune to her really)_ His body instinctively leans towards her figure as she walks up the stairs then leans down towards him—except it's he who leans first, to lock his lips around her surprisingly soft, coffee flavored lips. It's _he_ who deepens the kiss and let it go further than appropriate for class.

Except everyone thinks it's her who kisses him like that. To mark her territory.

When really, it's he who's marking her as his.

* * *

><p>He finally breathes again &amp; his heart feels full and content.<p>

"… You love me again."

His heart leapt and he couldn't help himself, "Who said I stopped?" (_despite the fact that he was the one who declined her offer to be together again in the first place._)

He was about to pull her closer to him when, "Aww…"

His body literally _whimpers_ when she turns around to look at Tori. He didn't even register what they were talking about but immediately attached himself to her upon her turning back towards him. He grabs her hand and pulls her closer towards him, to make her run her hands to his hair. (_he only kept it long because she loved to run her hands through it & he loved the feeling of it._) But she kept her distance. Growling softly so that only she can hear, he pulls her even closer to him (_how much closer can they get really._) and moans when she (_finally!) _gently and hesitantly runs her nimble hands through his hair.

He's never felt so alive.

* * *

><p>He's always been proud to be hers. Sure he jokes around, but that's to make sure that she's not getting tired of him. That she won't cut his heart out into pieces like she does to other things (<em>like trash cans<em>). He does it because _he's_ the one who's insecure.

Of course, no one really knows that.

* * *

><p><em>I'll give you my song.<br>These words, to you… _

He knows he isn't much of a singer. But hearing Andre sing those lyrics, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at his content girlfriend with her soft eyes and gentle smile, usually hidden by her impeccable mask now nowhere to be found. He pulled her tighter against him, pulled her face towards him and pressed his lips to hers. He then dropped a kiss on her hair and whispered "_You_ are my song & I'm never giving you away."

* * *

><p>The next time he hears Andre sing up on the stage again, he isn't sure what to make of it. Mostly because it feels like he's been looking in their direction the whole time. It took him a few moments to realize it was <em>Jade<em> he was looking at.

No. He couldn't have. He looked around to see if anyone noticed him slightly freaking out. No one? Good. He sighed. At least he knows Andre won't do anything. Maybe this was a way to let out his feelings, he shouldn't think much of it.

Besides, he's just assuming. There's nothing concrete.

Taking a deep breath he shook out the thoughts that told him that _Andre just might like Jade and this song is for her_ and started clapping towards the beat, Jade joining him a few seconds later.

It's okay. This is just a song. He tells himself like a mantra.

He places his arm protectively (& _possessively)_ around her shoulders anyway  
>(<em>Even clapping his hands with his arms around her<em>)

* * *

><p>He knows their relationship doesn't make sense (to other people <em>who doesn't really matter anyway<em>) but he loves it. He loves the fact that she would let him sleep on her lap (_in places where people can't find them_) when he hasn't got enough sleep. He loves the fact that she'd go and buy him the largest cup of coffee (_when she's usually the coffee drinker_) just because he hasn't got sleep for days. He loves that she offered to kill that _damn cricket_ even though she hates crickets. He loves that she would help _their_ friends (but mostly _his_) even if she finds them annoying half the time (mostly because they interrupt _their time_ together but that's another story).

He loves how she looks in that Christmas outfit. (_But he loves her in anything, and he's biased so what?_)

_All of it means nothing_ _**without you**_

She sings loud enough so he can hear her distinct voice while she looks directly at him and he knows. H knows that she, in that small moment of vulnerability – was singing to _him_.

& he thought he couldn't love her more.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me something you like."<em>

He couldn't help it, "_Like or love …?"_

He knows she knows. The small lift of her lip shows it. He wanted to laugh because she was trying so hard not to grin. He knows he doesn't say it often but he really does love her. And watching her eyes unwillingly light up as she said, "_Love"_ just made him realize that he wants to spend the rest of his life _loving her._ The future wasn't something he often thought about but at this very moment, he knew that it was _she_ who he wanted to live forever with. That not only does he need her like _air_ but she _is_ his air, his light, his _everything_.

So when he said, "You" he really meant it with his heart. He gave her a boyishly sheepish smile.

He saw her smile grow as she said, "Aww…"

He saw her get up from her chair and walk over to him and sit on his lap and immediately latches her lips to his. She abruptly pulls away to grab the remote (_but who cares if the video is still recording?)_ and he pulls her towards him, distracting her from turning off the video. She pulls away just enough so she can turn off the video (_& he lets her because he wants her undivided attention_) & then attacks her again.

& while they get themselves even more comfortable on the couch he barely catches her whisper but he does. (_& he's glad he does because it makes him smile against her lips._)

_I love you too_.


End file.
